jewelpetfandomcom-20200222-history
Rinko Kougyoku/Image Gallery
|-|Anime Screenshots= Images (14).jpg|Rinko is worried. images (12).jpg|Rinko, Minami & Aoi. Images (16).jpg|Rinko's full body. Images (15).jpg|Rinko as a cheerleader. 67570.jpg|Day dreaming Rinko. Rinko and Ruby.jpg|Rinko & Ruby. Rinko and the Jewel stick.jpg|Rinko holding the Jewel Stick. Together.jpg|"Ready to transform?" Rinko meets ruby.png|Meeting Ruby. Rinko maid.jpg|Rinko as a maid. Dreaming.jpg|Day dreaming Rinko (Full screenshot) During the Credit.jpg|Rinko as shown in the ending sequence. Forgiving.jpg|Handshaking Aoi. Friends.jpg|Rinko. Fun time.jpg|Rinko having a fun time. Here comes Ruby.jpg|Looking at the star. Horray.jpg|Rinko & Ruby. Looking.jpg|Rinko. Needs help.jpg|Rinko with Ruby on her bag. Puri Puri Purrin.jpg|Rinko as shown to transform. Rinko and Andy.jpg|Rinko & Andy. Rinko climbing the tree.jpg|Climbing the tree. Rinko is Speaking.jpg|Rinko. Surprised.jpg|Look at their reactions! Swimming.jpg|Rinko playing at the beach. What Just Happened.jpg|Rinko & Akira. What the.jpg|"What the..." Wondering.jpg|Rinko & Minami's wondering. Young Rinko.jpg|Little Rinko playing the piano. Check this out.jpg|Rinko's outfit while in Jewel Land. Mint and Rinko.jpg|Rinko & Mint. Looking in the book.png|Rinko & Minami reading the book. Jewelpet Maids.png|Rinko and the maids. Peace.jpg|Rinko wishes you some peace! Rinko's wedding gown.jpg|Brainwashed Rinko's wedding. Sad.jpg|Rinko's tears. Rinko-Chan.png|The render of Rinko's full body. Rinko awakening.jpg|Riinko awakening. Rinko's saddness 1.jpg|Rinko crying... (First Season).jpg|Rinko and the jewelpets. AHHH!!! THIS NOISE!!!.jpg|"AHHHH!!! THIS NOISE!!!!" I gotta take-off my shirt!.jpg|Rinko taking-off her casual shirt before climbing. I see what you did there....jpg|Rinko. Oh snap....jpg|Poor Rinko... Rinko-chan can't exercise.jpg|Rinko. Rinko and her apple.jpg|Rinko's apple. Rinko is ready.jpg|Rinko is ready! Ruby! What are you doing!!!.jpg|"RUBY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Rinko-chan feels wet.jpg|Wet Rinko. Rinko's Happy.jpg|Happy Rinko. Rinko's worried....jpg|Rinko. Sleepy Rinko-Chan & Ruby.jpg|Sleepy Rinko & Ruby. STAY AWAY FROM MY PARTNER!!!.jpg|"STAY AWAY FROM MY PARTNER!!!!" What's this....jpg|Rinko and her parents. Rinko's angry.jpg|Rinko's angry awake. What's with the reck-up.jpg|"What's with all the reck-up?" What kind of food is this!!!.jpg|Rinko, Minami & Aoi tasted a horrible food. Rinko's shockingly confused.jpg|Run, Rinko! RUN! Rinko's stunned.jpg|Rinko. Rinko faces againts Dian in an giant monster style!.jpg|Rinko faces againts Dian, in a giant monster battle. Ruby & Rinko sleeping together.jpg|Rinko sleeping with Ruby. Ruby talking to everyone.jpg|Rinko. Don't Cry, Rinko-Chan....jpg|Rinko's tears. Ahh!.jpg|Rinko, Minami & Aoi are shocked. Rinko, Minami & Aoi.jpg|Rinko, Minami & Aoi. Let's finish this!.jpg|Rinko & friends team up to bring Dian back to it's normal self. Rinko castes!.jpg|Rinko as shown casting. Rinko & the jewelpets.jpg|Rinko. Rinko's shining stick shines.jpg|Rinko's jewel stick shines. Rinko looking at it's magical stick.jpg|Rinko. Poor Rinko....jpg|Rinko about to get attacked by Dian. Rinko falls!.jpg|Rinko falls. Poor Rinko-Chan....jpg|Rinko being bullied. Rinko, the cowardly girl.jpg|Rinko, the cowardly girl. Rinko's happy 1.jpg|Happy Rinko. Rinko pulling up Ruby's ears.jpg|Rinko & Ruby. Rinko & Friends.jpg|Rinko and her friends. Rinko's happy 2.jpg|Rinko during the summer. Little Rinko.jpg|Rinko as a little girl. AnnoyedRinkoRuby.jpg|Rinko can't take anymore of the noises. Jewel Rangers.jpg|Rinko as the part of the "Jewel Rangers". Rinko telling Ruby, Garnet and Sapphie to stop.jpg|Rinko telling Ruby, Garnet and Sapphie to stop fooling around. Rinko thinks something.jpg|Rinko thinking. Rinko PNG.png|Rinko's anime render. Evil Alex and Brownie with Rinko.png|Rinko with Corrupted Alex and Brownie. Screenshot 2018-12-26-20-43-20.png|Rinko, Minami and the Jewelpets. Ruby_I_don%27t_feel_so_good.png|Silhouette of Rinko in her wedding dress. |-|Other Appearances= (Rinko's cameo in Magical Change).jpg|Rinko's cameo appearance in Jewelpet Magical Change. (Rinko's cameo in Magical Change) 2.jpg|Second shot of Rinko, now looking at the screen. |-|Apron of Magic Cards= Japanese Rinko aomcard.png|Rinko card. C7lia-dVMAAvFyc.png|Rinko wedding dress card. English IDOL STYLE RINKO ENGLISH FRONT AND BACK.png|Rinko's Idol Style card from the Lovely collection. Category:Images Category:Image Gallery